In the production of wine, reproducibility of the desirable sensory characteristics of the wine such as bouquet, color and flavor, which come from the oxidation and extraction reactions occuring during aging of the wine, has not hitherto been controllable, and has required extensive expenditures of time and money to achieve results using traditional wine barrels.